Blood on the Moon
by fadedLily
Summary: 'The Hunger does not control me. The Hunger does not control me.' 600 year old vampire stuck in a teenager's body. She wants nothing more than to live out eternity in peace. Someone has other plans...
1. Awakening to Darkness

Blood on the Moon  
Prologue  
By: IceQueen  
  
AN: This is it for the author's note.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Those belong to their respective creators and companies.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Awakening from the icy depths that held me prisoner throughout the day, I smile. The sun had fled, and now the earth is mine to Hunt as I please. Sitting up in bed, I organize my thoughts.   
  
First things first, I need to shower. Secondly, I need to eat. Hunger strips away my sense of self until that is all that remains. I cannot quite remember my last meal clearly. Oh, God, I think and groan aloud, old age is getting to me. I smile at that thought. Clearly, I need to cease being so melodramatic.   
  
I rise out of bed and leave my dark sanctuary, walking straight into the bathroom.   
  
I step into the shower and let the hot water pound my body, working out the kinks that my sleep had put in it. I think the greatest invention that humans had ever come up with was indoor plumbing. Such a wonderful advancement in technology. That, and sliced bread. It's so convenient.   
  
I hop out of the shower and dress quickly in selected dark clothing. On my way out the door I put on a trench coat, just in case passerbys get curious. I don't really need it seeing as I can't feel the cold.   
  
I step into the elevator and hit the button marked 'L' for lobby. It stops before we can reach the bottom and a family of four piles onto the elevator. The boy next to me smells delicious, his scent lingering like an invitation to dinner. Oh, god, I can feel my fangs slide out with the promise of blood. I didn't realize I was this hungry, otherwise I'd have taken the stairs!   
  
Finally, at the brink of losing control, the elevator doors slide open and I fling myself out into the night. Thank god I have my iron-control, otherwise that boy would've been my night's meal!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: That's it for now! What do you think? Should I continue? Is it good? Bad? Lemme know!   



	2. Red-Sticky Sweet

Blood on the Moon   
Chapter 1   
By: IceQueen   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or SM. (This is the last time I'm putting in a disclaimer, so listen up and heed it.) I will not own GW or SM in any future chapters either.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
_   
Mmm, red, sticky, hot._ The only coherent thoughts flying through my head as I suckle off the rather delicious human I've found. He tastes wonderful. So familiar, yet exotic. Wisconsin nurtures their cattle well. Finally the Hunger is sated and I release the young man. His sweaty hair is plastered to his face, and he's gasping for air.   
  
"Look at me, child."   
  
He does so and is awed by what he can see in my eyes. They appear to contain the heavens themselves, and yet hold the fires of hell.   
  
"You will not remember our encounter. You will not remember me."   
  
"Will not... remember.." he murmurs quietly, still hypnotized by my gaze. I break the hold and run at top speed, seemingly vanishing into the night. How I wish it were so. It would conserve so much energy.   
  
I stop on Water St., and walk back to my apartment. I have to get chapter 15 finished tonight and mail it to my editor, otherwise she'll be pissed.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
A young man waits in the shadows of the bus stop, looking around impatiently for the bus home. Helpless... weak.. _prey._ The thought came instinctively, its teeth bared in a feral grin.   
  
Eyes locked on the slender neck, wondered how good it would feel to snap it beneath its paws. Bloodlust swirled deep within it.   
  
Silently slithering up behind the mortal, it waited. Let the darkness that oozed from it leak onto the mortal. Oh, yes, he could smell its fear now. It tasted like sweet water after years in the desert.   
  
The master called for bloodshed. The master shall receive his wish. Let his will be done.   
  
It sprang up on the man, clawing, screeching, biting. Blood lolled on its tongue, tasting as sugary as honey.   
  
The man fought as hard as he could, screaming. It was not near enough. Foolish mortal.   
  
It bent, sank its teeth into flesh, which yielded like pastry, and tore out his prey's throat. The screaming became a mere gurgling noise as the pavement was bathed in red. Happily, it claimed his prize, vacuuming up all the liquid it could.   
  
Sirens could be heard in the distance coming closer. It smiled at the sight of the carnage before it vanished.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Heero Yuy shot out of bed, panting for air. He didn't know why. He just had a feeling. A bad one. Something bad was coming his way.   
_   
Stop it,_ he chided himself, _you're near thirty. Act your own age. There're no boogy men running around. Go back to bed. _   
  
He looked out the window up to the moon. Night's only source of light. A pale red outline surrounded the moon. "Hm.. whatever." He tucked himself back in bed, for he had a long day's work ahead of him.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
AN: Review! Tell me what you think! I know, I haven't said who the vampire is, but all will be revealed in time. This shall be my finest masterpiece yet! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ::Snaps out of psycho mode:: Anyway, yeah so, review the story. Lemme know what'cha think. Continue? Yes? No?   
  
Oh yeah, and this fic is AU. It takes place in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. (Woohoo! Home of the cows!) It will involve only Heero and ?.   
  



	3. Stupid Sun

Blood on the Moon   
Chapter 2   
By: IceQueen   
  
I smile as I save for the final time, and log on to the Internet. That's another one of humanity's greatest inventions~ the Internet. I transfer my file~ chapter 15~ to an email, which I send to my editor. She'll get a kick out of this one.   
  
I can feel dawn's pull and know that soon, oh so very soon, that cursed golden disk will rise into the sky again, forcing me into a sleep like death, but not close enough to it.   
  
I go to the large window that overlooks my territory. That's right~ _my_ territory. No one shall take it from me. Not that anyone would be even close enough of a match for me. Milwaukee was my land now. I'd even killed another vampire in Oak Creek just to be sure.   
  
I sigh quietly, looking on in amazement as the condensation on the glass forms. Daylight comes. I can see it's pale pink upon the horizon now.   
  
I go back into my sanctuary with its blackened windows and its solid door with rubber lining on all four sides. I lie down on the bed, and as dawn steals my consciousness I think, 'I wonder why there is blood on the moon...'   
~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Heero Yuy woke just after dawn. He rolled over and stared bleary-eyed at the alarm clock resting on his bedside table. Four thirty-seven in the morning. Not nearly time to get up.   
  
He shifted so that he lay down again, and tried to sleep. Really. He did. The sun, however, had other plans. It kept shining in his eyes, flickering back and forth through his blinds. Finally Heero couldn't take any more and shot out of bed to eat to take a shower.   
  
After his shower he dressed in chinos and a deep blue shirt, getting ready to start work. Before hand though, he sat down had a bagel and watched the morning news. He switched it to FOX6, and watched Katie Kureck talk on the Morning show.   
  
"Last night 23-year-old, Daniel Keller was found dead outside Seaside Heights apartment buildings. It looks to be the work of some completely deranged sociopath. At least that's what MCP criminal psychologist, Michael Creis tells me. Isn't that right Michael?"   
"Yes, quite right Ms.Kureck."   
  
Katie cut him off before he could say whatever else he wanted to. "Daniel was found brutally beaten to death, with his throat ripped out, and drained completely of blood. You're telling me that a human did this?"   
  
"I am, Ms.~"   
  
He was cut off again. "Daniel Keller was twenty-three years old, a senior at UWM, studying pre-med. His life was brutally ripped away from him at such a young age. What is doing to assure this crime from repeating itself?"   
  
"Well, we at the MCP are doing everything in our power to find out who Mr.Keller's murderer is, but when locating sociopaths it can be a difficult task."   
  
"I see. What type of sociopath would it take exactly to do this type of thing?"   
  
"Well, counting the throat ripped out, and the blood completely drained out, we're looking at someone with a fixation on the morbid. Vampires, werewolves, the whole caboodle. Especially vampires. But a sociopath can look like anyone else. It's not like you can walk down Wisconsin Avenue and point saying, 'Oh yea, he's a sociopath.' That's not how it works. It takes intensive psychological study."   
  
"Well, thank you very much Mr.Cries for your time. We certainly hope that you catch Daniel's killer soon. For everyone's sake."   
  
Michael Cries nodded and walked off as the camera zoomed in on Katie Kureck. "Psychos on the loose with vampire fixations.... Is this the kind of world we want our children to grow up in? If not, please do your part and donate to the 'Daniel Keller Memorial Foundation.'"   
  
Click. Heero turned off the T.V. Another kid dead.... he hoped he'd get some customers today...   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
AN: Hello! Review! Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Lemme know. I don't feel like writing long chapters right now. ^_^; So I'm not. I feel like makin' 'em short. What'd you think? Hey, there wasn't any blood or gore in this chapter! (Well, not really. News broadcasts don't count.) Hope you enjoyed.   
  



	4. Acids and Bases: Chemistry

Blood on the Moon   
Chapter 3   
By: IceQueen   
  
AN: ...... (That's it.)   
Disclaimer: The usual apply.   
  
Heero Yuy, private investigator, stomped into his apartment and slammed the door shut. "Not one... not one goddamn call all day.." He was incredulous. A murder had just taken place and not one person had called!   
  
Mentally exhausted he pulled a beer out of the fridge and plopped down in 'the armchair' to drink it. He turned on the 6 'o clock news on channel 4. More broadcasts on the wrong doings done last night.   
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door to his apartment. It was light, tentative. He had to put the television on mute to be positive he'd heard right. It came again, a bit more insistent. Heero walked to the door, wondering who it could be. He swung open the door, and stood in complete and utter shock, mouth agape, as a teenage girl smiled up at him.   
  
"Hello. Are you private investigator Heero Yuy?"   
  
He nodded, and closed his mouth. The girl looked so out of place on this side of town. She had black hair reaching midback and the _hugest_ violet eyes he'd ever seen. She was wearing a little yellow sundress, hiking boots, and a black leather jacket. Talk about contradictions.   
  
"I have a job proposal," she told Heero.   
  
"Come in," he told her and stood aside to let her pass. She glided in, and he closed the door behind her.   
  
"First thing's first, what's your name?" He asked, regaining a sense of order in his head again. "My name is Hotaru. Hotaru Tomoe," the girl answered. "Okay, Hotaru. Now how old are you?"   
  
"I am nineteen. I believe that is above the legal age which you must be in order to be considered an adult. Am I correct?" The girl raised her head at a challenging angle, daring him to contradict her. He chose not to. Instead he nodded. "What's the job?"   
  
"I have no doubt you have seen the broadcasts on the news today about the murdered boy." Again he nodded, but this time as confirmation. "I want you to find his killer." Time froze and crystallized before him. Find a killer? Isn't that what the police are for? Heero mentioned this to Hotaru.   
  
"They do not know their asses from third base. You, however, have an impressingly good record. They also tell me your the best man for this kind of case," she answered him. "I see," he replied. She didn't mention just exactly who they were. He was just about to say yes when~   
  
"There are conditions, Mr.Yuy. First, you must contact me any and every time you get a new development. Second, you must listen to what I have to say. Otherwise I will be taking my business elsewhere."   
  
"Fine."   
  
"Good. I will pay you in cash when your job is completed. You may contact me at this number, but I won't be available until after sundown." Hotaru handed him a piece of paper with her name and phone number written on it.   
  
"I'll contact you immediately."   
  
"Thank you," she said and began to move towards the door. He hurried to open it for her. She gave him the wisp of a smile as she passed, but never looked back once, and never hesitated on her way out.   
_   
Strange girl, _he thought while locking the door._ Wonder why she wants to find the kid's murderer._   
~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Hotaru had been seething when she had awoken, and read her newspaper. How dare some entity invade her territory and have the nerve to kill? She'd bet her life it was another vampire. But how to find him? She certainly didn't have the knowledge to do such a thing. Not without help.   
  
So she logged onto the Internet and searched for** Milwaukee, private investigators.** Hundreds of results had popped up, but one had stuck out like a sore thumb. It was a police investigation report. It turns out that Mr. Heero Yuy had gone onto a crime scene in order to expose a cult ring taking place in their own city.   
  
He was obviously not afraid of the surreal. So she decided to pay him a visit. Hotaru looked up his home address, quite easy on the yellow pages site, and gone to where it said. It was a cinch sneaking past the _supposed_ security alarmed doors. When his door had flung open she had been admittedly shocked.   
  
Hotaru had expected to see some fat, ugly almost-forty year old. Instead she'd gotten a slim, hot, couldn't-be-more-than-thirty year old. One hundred percent mortal hottness. God, she'd even smiled at him flirtatiously, so momentarily surprised she was. Then Hotaru had regained her senses and gotten down to business.   
  
Naturally, he had suspicions about her. She couldn't blame him, after all, she was tiny enough to pass for sixteen. And she had no doubt he'd look up her records. They were all impeccable though, so she had nothing to worry about. Soon, she had confidence he would have some sort of lead. Then she could do a little nighttime investigating on her own.   
  
AN: That's it for now. ^_^ What did you think? You finally found out who the vamp was! Aren't you happy? (I mean, who else did you expect ir to be? Usa-baka?) I had them meet. I got the chemistry started... now let's see what happens next! =)   
  



	5. My Little Field Mouse

Blood on the Moon  
Chapter 4  
By: IceQueen  
  
AN: Hello everybody! How are ya'll? I'm doing..... something. Actually I have an unknown object stuck in my eye, but I'm still writing! ^_^ And I'd just really like to say......  
  
::goes into Sim mode and changes::  
  
I am..... Cheerleader Chick! (Even though I'm not a cheerlead, but... details.)  
  
::poses in cheerleading outfit::  
  
Now! For my debut cheer! (Rogue-san's going to kill me...)   
  
Rogue A. Barton's the best! ::waves poms and jumps enthusiastically::  
  
You should read her fics! They're cool! ::does back flip::  
  
Yay! Rogue! ::jumps up, does splits.... and does NOT land on her feet::  
  
Ow.... somebody call 911.... I don't think I can move anymore...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or SM.   
*************  
  
Hotaru walked out of the dark room once the sun had gone down. She smiled, and hit the button for the answering machine.   
  
"Ms.Tomoe, this is P.I. Heero Yuy calling. I've gotten results back from the lab on DNA samples I found. You might be interested in them."   
  
She made a mental note to stop over at Mr.Yuy's place once she was done hunting. Another message played.   
  
"Hotaru, this is your editor. Pick up the phone. I got your chapter. Wonderful material. Your agent, myself, and you, of course, have a meeting scheduled for Thursday at 7:00PM. Just thought you'd like to know."   
  
That was the end of that message. There were no remaining messages after that.   
  
Sighing she went to get dressed.   
  
Coming out of her room yet again, Hotaru was found wearing a light, white dress. It hugged her form nicely, but left things to the imagination. It was beautiful and gauzy, and made her look like one of the legendary Fae. Well, she would've anyway, had she not chosen to wear combat boots with the dress, and a light spring jacket that was bright pink.   
  
Smiling and whistling to herself, she left the apartment, locking the door behind her.   
  
Hotaru thought for a moment, then opted to take the stairwell, remembering all too well her last elevator ride. Hotaru looked from the top of the stairwell down, through the rectangular middle that the stairs created.   
  
With a sudden surge of recklessness she swung herself over the railing and did a free fall the entire way down, coming to an abrupt stop when the cement at the bottom finally met her feet. Hotaru shook her head from the dizziness and continued walking.   
  
Coming out onto the street, bursting from the doorway like a child from its mother's womb, she took in the sights, sounds, and smells that the city had to offer her. Everything smelled beautiful and rich... like humans. Hotaru turned left and walked toward her favorite hunting ground.   
  
Wisconsin Avenue was full of people. People shopping, people eating, people drinking, people playing games, people on dates. It never failed to put a bit of awe into her. Her, the six-hundred year old vampire, who had seen and done practically everything.   
  
Hotaru brushed by the dozens of humans, all swarming to get to their destinations, and ducked into an alley. Despite the brightness of her clothes she blended easily with the shadows that covered the alleyway. She surveyed the crowd, looking for the perfect one. One who was beautiful, and so undeniably human that they couldn't possibly accept what would happen to them, but repress it to the deepest, darkest crevices of their mind.   
  
Finally she saw him. Young, blonde, little. One who couldn't possibly put up much of a fight. And he was heading straight towards her. Hotaru waited, like a snake in tall grasses would, waiting for a little field mouse to just walk right into her. Her little field mouse lived up to his expectations. As he walked by she put a hand over his mouth, and one arm wrapped around his waist.   
  
With inhuman strength she pulled him to her. The smell of fear permeated the air, making it sharper, more tangent. Hotaru felt her fangs pull out, and quickly she sunk her teeth into the tan human flesh, which folded so easily under her own teeth. The human struggled futilely, kicking his legs, and waving his arms around wildly, trying to detatch her arm.   
  
The red fluid of life flowed into her, and Hotaru felt like she were drinking out of the Holy Grail. It poured down her throat, a sticky mass, and pooled in her stomach, setting it on fire. From there it spread into her limbs, rejuvenating her, like bathing in the Fountain of Youth would.   
  
She couldn't stop. He was too near, too warm, too full of life begging to be taken.   
  
With a gasp she shoved the boy away, who collapsed on the ground. She turned and fled at top speed away from that dirty alley, with her latest victim in it.   
  
Gasping, and tired, Hotaru leaned against a building. She guessed she'd ran around thirty city blocks already. A couple passed her, dressed in some designer label, and shot her a dirty look. They probably thought she was some little punk, running around with dark fantasies in her head.   
  
Shaking her head, Hotaru snapped back into reality and began the trek to Heero's apartment. She hoped he had something good to say.   
  
Hotaru walked quite a few blocks before coming to the now-familiar apartment building. Without a second thought she opened the door, and stepped inside, only to be met with an angry guard.   
  
"Who're you?" He barked out.   
  
"Ms.Tomoe. I'm here to see Mr.Yuy." She answered in a silky smooth voice.  
  
"You're not on the list. I can't let you up."  
  
Hotaru looked at him straight in the eye, and said in a hypnotic voice, "You will let me up."   
  
Her eyes burned him, saw into his core, fried his circuits. So he nodded his head, and let her inside the building.   
_  
Stupid human,_ Hotaru thought to herself,_ What did he think he was doing? Getting in my way? Nuh-uh. No deal._   
  
She walked up the hallways, and up the three flights of stairs, before arriving at the door. Poising her hand, she knocked carefully. Always carefully. You didn't want to break the door.   
***********  
  
Heero Yuy sighed and plopped on the couch. The results had come back from the lab today, and he'd called Hotaru.   
  
He hadn't wanted to. Didn't intend to. It's like his hand had a will of its own and picked up the phone for him.   
  
He got her answering machine.   
  
Heero had to remind himself that she'd said she wouldn't be available until sundown.   
  
Sundown came and went, and he had to restrain himself to call the girl again.   
  
Suddenly he heard a knock at his door, a delicate little knock, indicating care. Before Heero knew what he was doing he shot up to answer it.   
**********  
  
AN: That's all for now! Conversation's in the next chapter! It'll be fun! And we're back to the blood theme! ^_^ Bye bye!   
  
  
  
  



End file.
